


A Different Meeting 3

by Caliadragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Pre-Slash, Romance, S/M, Series, b/d, challenge, crossovers, h/c, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair experience their first hurdle, Naomi arrives and a secret is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Meeting 3

## A Different Meeting 3

#### by CaliaDragon

Author's website: <http://brain-insane.com/beyond>  
The character of the Sentinel and the Magnificent Seven  
and any others that are known do not belong to me, not even the idea  
for this fic is completely my own. Any unknown or previously  
unwritten characters are mine and may or may not suffer because of  
it. :)  
  
First I just want to say thank you to all of the TS  
writers that I have read and enjoyed. This idea came to me from  
reading hours upon hours of enjoyable sentinel fic. I have found  
myself addicted to the universes were Sentinel's and Guides are well  
known. Normally I only read slash, but there are so many talented  
writers in this fandom that I found myself reading Gen as well.  
Thank you to everyone on TSstoryfinders for locating so many  
enjoyable stories for me to read.  
_____________________________________  
I would also like to thank the many authors of The Magnificent Seven  
and for the creator of the ATF universe, I may not write it  
completly as many may know it, but I hope to do it proud.  
______________________________________  
In this universe being gay is as excepted as being heterosexual.  
Also you should know that Alex Barnes and Lee Brackett are both  
Sentinels and good guys in this.  
_______________________________________  
I'm also a slow writer so I have no idea how long this will take me  
to finish. It is unbeta'd as well. I did run it through a  
spellchecker first though.  
  
This is a Crossover with Hunter and Magnificent Seven ATF Universe.  
  
This story is a sequel to: A Different Meeting 2

* * *

He was unsure if his friends were alive, or if they were all dead. He did know that they were at least injured. They young man lay still for quite a while, afraid to move and see just how badly he was injured. He knew he was dying; at least he was fairly certain he was dying. The explosion had taken out a good portion of the building he had been standing by and buried the truck he had been sheltered by. 

He could feel the weight of the debris pressing down on him and it was getting harder to breath by the minute. He shifted minutely and opened his eyes, moaning at the pain that caused him. He closed his eyes against the pain, and slipped in to unconsciousness once again. 

* * *

The bruised and battered group groaned as they were finally able to make it out of the building. Jim looked around him trying to find his guide and catching sight of only Simon, JD, and Josiah. "Simon? Where's Blair?" he asked as the fellow Captain made his way over to him. 

Simon paled, "He wasn't inside with you?" 

Jim frowned, "No, since Ezra was with us Blair agreed to stay with the truck." 

Joel, who had just come up, turned on his heel and ran away from them, going to where the remains of Jim's truck sat. "BLAIR!" the older man roared and began to shout for the extraction team to come back. Jim howled in anguish and rushed past his colleges and Joel. He began to ripe the stones away from the twisted remains of his truck. 

Ezra grabbed his arms and pulled him back, Jim howled again, fighting to get away, but at the same time not trying to injure the younger man. "JAMES!" Ezra roared, making the older man freeze. Jim turned to look at him, "Listen, then try to move the debris." Ezra chided him gently. 

Jim nodded, and then turned to do as he was told. "There, to the left. He's still alive." Jim said as he moved away from Ezra and began to dig again. Ezra helped him, moving silently at his side along with everyone else. 

It took nearly an hour to reach Blair, what they found caused several to cry out in pained shock. By now Alex and Lee had also arrived along with most of the Sentinel Force, each of them terrified by how badly Blair could be injured. A crowd had gathered, mostly made up of the press, Sentinels and Guides. The Sentinels were passing on the information that Blair was alive, but injured. His heart rate was slow and weak. 

Two EMT's made their way past the police and rescue workers, climbing into the small space around Blair and began to assess his condition. One of those was one of Blair's Sentinels; she pushed back her feelings to save the life of the man who had brought her the greatest gift of her life. It took several minutes to stabilize Blair and then to get him on to the back board. As he was lifted out of the rubble willing hands made quick work of helping them get Blair to the stretcher, then on to the ambulance waiting for them. 

Jim followed along beside his guide and lover, cringing in fear and terror as he took in the number of injuries and smelled the bodily waste that hinted at internal injuries. When he reached the ambulance he was stilled and then a pair of white noise blocking ear plugs was placed into his ears. Jim barely noticed the procedures; his attention was on his guide alone. 

By the time they reached the hospital and with both Jim and Rita knew that Blair was dying, they could only pray that Blair would make it. That he wouldn't leave them and the people that he loved. The rest of Blair's friends and family were following behind. Lee had already called Hunter, telling what had happened to Blair. He and Naomi were on their way to Cascade and to their son. Alex had sent one of the Sentinel guards to go and get Jack Kelso so that he would be there with his son. In the mean time, people watched, prayed and hoped that Blair would live. 

* * *

Hours later Jim sat in the Surgical waiting room for Sentinels and Guides and wonder how things could have gone so badly so quickly. He and Blair had only been bonded for a few weeks when the ATF's most elite force had shown up asking for Sentinel help with a case. The crew had just transferred into the area from Denver, mostly to be near the transferring AD Travis, who had helped form their team. Blair had been there when the others had arrived and the seven had seemed to take an instant liking to the young doctor, especially the three youngest agents, two of which were a Guide and Sentinel pairing. JD and Vin had been partners since JD had joined the team three years earlier and the pair had bonded. It had taken everyone by surprise, not just the two agents. It had also helped their closer rates. Ezra, the other agent that had made up a quick friendship with Blair, was an unclaimed and unbonded Guide. 

It had surprised everyone that JD and Ezra could both work with Vin when needed and that JD never felt threatened as most guides did. As the day went by Blair had realized that Ezra was a rare kind of Guide, in all of the time that he had been dealing with Guides, thousands of them, Blair had only met fifty Guides that exhibited the form of empathy and ability to do as Ezra would and was able to do. That being that he could guide multiple sentinels and guides together. Blair was that sort of Guide, it was rare and Blair went on an all out offensive to convince the southern gentleman to help him, even if it was only part time. 

It was not only amusing to watch, it was also an insight into Blair's character. After Blair had convinced Ezra to help, he had gone to make himself some tea. After he was gone Alex, his guard that day, had laughed outright and then looked over at Jim. "Get used to seeing that," she had said with a smirk. Jim had grinned, having already witnessed Blair's way of getting people to help and to take better care of himself on a smaller scale. Ezra had merely shaken his head and smiled and told them that it was refreshing to meet someone like Blair, someone dedicated to the lives of others as well as someone who could keep up with him verbally. 

By the end of the week they had managed to track down their prey and locate the warehouse where the explosion had taken place. Blair was willing to stay behind when they went into the warehouse since Ezra was there and could better work with Jim in this particular case since he was a trained agent. Now Jim wished that they had never talked the younger man into staying outside. 

Jim looked up when Naomi and Hunter walked into the waiting room, calling to Lee and the others. "Where is he?" she asked harshly. 

Lee motioned to where Jim was sitting. Naomi rushed across the room and Jim stood, expecting to be lashed out at. Instead he was hugged. "It's going to be okay, my baby won't leave us." She assured him as she stepped back, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. As she turned away, she missed the shocked look on Jim's face or the reverent way that he touched his cheek. 

No one else did though and they all wondered why Jim had automatically assumed that he would be struck, because that was obvious what he thought would happen. As Naomi turned away she was stunned by the sight of a man she had not seen in thirty-two years. "Chris?" she asked stunned. 

"Naomi? Your Blair's mother?" he asked stunned. 

"You two know one another?" Hunter asked turning to look at the man his wife had greeted. 

"We knew each other when we were teens," Chris answered. 

"Yes, he's Blair's father." Naomi answered at the same time, stunning everyone else, no one more than Chris. 

tbc 

* * *

End A Different Meeting 3 by CaliaDragon: CaliaDragon@Gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
